Izuku Midoriya (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |altname = Izuku Midoriya |id = 840588 |idalt = |no = 8430 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 170 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 73, 79, 85, 91, 97, 103, 109, 115, 121 |normal_distribute = 12, 12, 17, 17, 12, 12, 7, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 73, 76, 82, 85, 91, 94, 100, 103, 109, 112, 118, 121 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 12, 12, 10, 10, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 79, 88, 97 |bb2_distribute = 40, 30, 30 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb3_frames = 73, 76, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 100, 103, 109, 112, 118, 121 |bb3_distribute = 10, 10, 12, 12, 30, 10, 10, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5 |bb3_totaldistr = 160 |sbb_frames = 73, 76, 79, 85, 88, 91, 97, 100, 103, 109, 112, 115, 121, 124, 127 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 9, 10, 9, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 82, 94, 106, 118 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 73, 76, 79, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |sbb3_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 9, 10, 9, 25, 7, 7, 7, 25, 6, 6, 6, 25, 4, 4, 4 |sbb3_totaldistr = 175 |ubb_frames = 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 79, 82, 85, 88, 91 |ubb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |bb3_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = A helpful yet somewhat timid young man, Izuku thought his dreams of becoming a hero were destined for failure after discovering that he was Quirkless. Despite this, he continued to be diligent in his studies in hopes of someday becoming worthy of being called a hero. Soon, he acquired the legendary Quirk: One For All—which endowed him with superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. During the U.A. Final Exams, he would be paired with Katsuki in a test of skill and strength against All Might—a match he did not relish. |summon = I'll step up to this challenge! As long as All Might is by my side, I can do anything! |fusion = I have to work harder than anyone else to make it! I want to be like you—the strongest hero! |evolution = Because it's like All Might said: giving help that's not asked for is what makes a true hero! |hp_base = 5846 |atk_base = 3294 |def_base = 2118 |rec_base = 2117 |hp_lord = 8352 |atk_lord = 4706 |def_lord = 3026 |rec_lord = 3024 |hp_anima = 9469 |rec_anima = 2726 |atk_breaker = 5004 |def_breaker = 2728 |def_guardian = 3324 |rec_guardian = 2875 |def_oracle = 2877 |rec_oracle = 3471 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Heroic Successor |lsdescription = 130% boost to Atk, max HP, 180% boost to Spark damage, greatly boosts BB Atk, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge & negates critical and elemental damage |lsnote = 350% BB Atk & fills 3-4 BC on spark |bb = Detroit Smash EX |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% + 500 * HP / max HP, 70% HP to Atk/Def, 160% Spark, 200% parameter boost, 60% crit rate & 350% Atk to self |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 48 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = 3 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 12 |bbmultiplier2 = 850 |bb_hpscale2 = |bbhits3 = 14 |bbaoe3 = 1 |bbdc3 = 14 |bbmultiplier3 = 850 |bb3_sp = true |sbb = Delaware Smash EX |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, greatly boosts own Spark damage for 5 turns & inflicts 25% max HP damage to self |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 70% HP to Atk/Def, 160% Spark, 200% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 100% Spark to self |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 2 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 620 |sbb_hpscale2 = |sbbhits3 = 18 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 18 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Delaware Detroit Smash EX |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe (25% active pierce to Water, Thunder types), enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark and critical damage for 3 turns & inflict 50% max HP damage to self |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 150% HP to Atk/Def, 500% Atk/Def, 500% Spark & 500% crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 5 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 5 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = One For All |esitem = Deku's Face Mask |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters when All Might is in the same Squad, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for all allies and 100% boost to Spark damage when Deku's Face Mask is equipped, greatly boosts critical damage, probable resistance against 2 KO attacks & boosts Atk, Def each turn (up to 4 turns) for all allies |esnote = 100% crit damage, 40% chance of resisting KO & 15% Atk/Def (60% max) |evofrom = 840587 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 90% boost to Atk & max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 90% to 120% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = 15 |omniskill1_3_desc = Raises Atk parameters limits to 200000 |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hit |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 50 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on random foe to BB |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds 18 combo powerful Thunder attack against Water, Thunder types to SBB |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Reduces SBB/UBB's max HP damage to self by 20% |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds probable evasion for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 20% chance |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 20% vulnerability |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds enormous Thunder elemental damage boost effect to LS |omniskill4_6_note = 225% boost |omniskill4_7_sp = 25 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds considerable Spark damage boost for Thunder types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 100% boost |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = U.A. Token |bazaar_1_desc = Time for Training |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0019_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Greatest Hero Token |bazaar_2_desc = Escape Through the Gate |bazaar_2_bonus = 10 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0020_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = My Hero Academia Collaboration |addcatname = Izuku2 }}